Of Mikos and Elves
by The Hidden One
Summary: Lord of the Rings x-over with Inuyasha! LegolasKagome, but will Inuyasha stand it or will he battle with Legolas himself?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or Inuyasha! Help me!  
  
*****  
  
"Inuyasha, let's stop for the night. It's almost dark out and we're all tired." Kagome said.  
  
When Kagome thought that she would just have to 'sit' him to get them to stay, Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"Feh. Fine." he said, surprising everyone.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, and started to unpack their supper.  
  
"I'm sure your back thanks you as well." Miroku said as he sat down next to Sango.  
  
"Feh." was all Inuyasha said before taking his ramen and hopping onto a tree branch.  
  
"I think something is amiss." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear.  
  
"You think so, too?" Sango whispered back.  
  
It seemed Inuyasha was too busy gobbling down his ramen to hear them.  
  
"Well, either something's wrong or Inuyasha finally figured it out that when Kagome wants to rest we're going too." Miroku said.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Something's wrong." they said at the same time.  
  
*****  
  
Night fell. Inuyasha looked around. Everyone seemed to be sleeping so he hopped lightly to the ground. He made only a slight thump as he landed . He again looked around, but seeing no one stir, he ran lightly into the forest.  
  
Only Miroku's back was too him, so Inuyasha didn't see him open his eyes when he heard the half-youkai's landing.  
  
When he was sure the hanyou was gone, Miroku stood up and walked over to Sango.  
  
"Sango?" he whispered softly, while shaking her shoulder, envying Kirara's position, who was in her arms.  
  
"I'm awake." she said and got up from her sleeping bag Kagome had given her.  
  
"What do you think he's up too?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's follow him." Miroku said, and walked silently after Inuyasha's path.  
  
"Remember to stay down wind." Sango said quietly, and followed him.  
  
*****  
  
"Inuyasha, you came." someone said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I come, Kikyou? (I know you saw that coming ^^) Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Are you afraid of me, Inuyasha? Do you stay away from me? Do you hate my scent?" Kikyou cried, trying to draw him closer.  
  
"No. How could I hate you? How could anyone?" (Oh, let me count...) Inuyasha said, as he came over and hugged her.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're an idiot." Sango growled in the shadows.  
  
"Sh. Come on. I think we've seen enough. I don't think Kikyou will take Inuyasha too hell with her. Not tonight, at least." Miroku told Sango quietly, and headed back toward camp, as he saw them kiss.  
  
"We mustn't tell Kagome this." Miroku said as soon as they were far enough away.  
  
"Why not? She needs to know the truth!" Sango yelled, only remembering at the last minute too keep her voice down so Inuyasha and Kikyou wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Shall we break her heart?"  
  
"We will not break it. Inuyasha is. We can only be there to comfort her."  
  
"I still think that we shouldn't tell her. And we won't." Miroku said, before walking ahead, victoriously.  
  
"But she'll find out somehow." Sango muttered, so Miroku couldn't hear her.  
  
She was slightly suspicious as he seemed in a bit of a hurry. She then realized that she had felt something on her butt as they were walking back. She had been too deep in thought too realize it at the moment, though.  
  
Thunk! Thump!  
  
Miroku hit the ground, slightly dazed, as Sango's fist had hit him over the head.  
  
"Stupid houshi." Sango muttered under her breath as she climbed back into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The Hidden One 


	2. Perverts with Headaches

Miroku woke up to the smell of breakfast. He groaned as he sat up. He had a major headache.  
  
"Ow. My head." Miroku said as he stood and walked over to the fire.  
  
"No wonder. Sango told me what you did last night." Kagome said as she handed him his breakfast.  
  
Miroku froze. What did Sango say? Did she tell her about Inuyasha and Kikyou? Miroku decided to ask.  
  
"What did I do? I forgot with this headache." he asked.  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"Sango woke up during the night to find that you were groping her in your sleep. She hit you for it and you flew to where you woke up." Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks." Miroku said as he stood up, finished with his breakfast.  
  
"No problem." Kagome said, and started to pack up her large yellow backpack.  
  
"Where is Sango and Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he saw Shippou still sleeping in Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
"Sango took Kirara down to the stream to give Kirara a bath, Inuyasha-" Kagome paused here for a second. "Inuyasha wasn't here this morning when I woke up." she said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure he's fine and just found something to occupy his time." Miroku comforted.  
  
"Your right, Miroku. The stream is that way." she said smiling cheerfully while pointing eastwards toward the stream.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Kagome. I will come back shortly." he said, walking off.  
  
"Sporting a new bruise, I'm sure." she said to him.  
  
"That hurts, Lady Kagome. That hurts." he said but kept walking eastwards toward the stream.  
  
"Miroku." Kagome sighed, but still ended up in giggles.  
  
*****  
  
"Sango?" Miroku called as he reached the stream.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked surprised as she stood up behind the bushed that were hiding her from his vision.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she fried Kirara off with a towel Kagome had given her.  
  
"So I take it you noticed Inuyasha was not there this morning." he said as he sat down beside her.  
  
Sango nodded stiffly. "I can't believe he would do that! Do you know what he did?" she asked outraged.  
  
"No, but I can take a guess. There's nothing we can do about his choice." Miroku said, sadly shaking his head.  
  
"Yes, there's nothing we can do about him acting like you." Sango said, sad as well.  
  
"My dear Sango, how can you say that? I would never ask Kikyou to bear my child. Only you can ever play that part." he said, holding her hands.  
  
"How sweet!" Sango said, surprising him. But he still smiled a perverted grin. "But more perverted!" she yelled and smacked him once again on the head.  
  
"He will never learn, will he Kirara?" Sango asked her youkai cat, who just meowed in agreement.  
  
Sango smiled, then kicked the unconscious Miroku for good measure, then headed back to camp.  
  
*****  
  
"Kikyou, I must go. Most likely the group is up by now." Inuyasha said, as he stood up from where he was laying down with Kikyou. He started to put on his clothes from where he discarded them the night before.  
  
"I shall go also. Inuyasha, when you head out, head north. There you will find shards." Kikyou said.  
  
"Thank you Kikyou. Where will you go though, my love?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"North also. But I won't take the same road. I will meet you there." Kikyou said before her soul stealers came.  
  
"Till tonight, Inuyasha." she said before being born away by her 'pets'.  
  
"Kikyou." Inuyasha said, before heading back to camp.  
  
He came to the place where they had stopped, and he found everybody already awake and ready to head out.  
  
"Where were you?" Kagome asked him, hands on her hips.  
  
"None of you business, bitch." Inuyasha said before leading the way.  
  
"We'll head north." he said, remembering what Kikyou had said.  
  
"Why? We were heading east before." Kagome asked, she nor Inuyasha saw the look that passed between Sango and Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, just walked on.  
  
"Do you suppose Kikyou told him to head north?" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Well, before she came we were heading east." Miroku whispered back.  
  
"We're walking into a trap."  
  
"I am aware of the possibility."  
  
"Why don't we kill her and be done with it?"  
  
"We'll have to create a plan that will work, though."  
  
"Then let's get started."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"I thought we were watching Kikyou and Inuyasha tonight."  
  
"After that."  
  
"Ooooh."  
  
"So you in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
That decided, Miroku and Sango broke apart, as not to look suspicious, or look like they discussed anything important. Miroku completed this picture by being himself.  
  
"Pervert!" Sango yelled and hit him on the head with a loud bang.  
  
*****  
  
"They are heading north."  
  
"Good. You have done well."  
  
"You expected worse?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Why you! One day I will kill you, bastard."  
  
"Kukuku. That day will not come."  
  
A figure laughed himself into the shadows, while Kikyou turned around and stomped off.  
  
*****  
  
I'd just like to challenge anyone who's reading this to create their own lotr/iy x-over. I need more of these to read! And recommend some if you know of any!  
  
The Hidden One 


	3. Another member

For three days the group had been traveling north. Every night Miroku and Sango would follow Inuyasha into the forest to meet Kikyou, then planned how to solve this problem.  
  
What they didn't know, was that on the fourth night, Kagome had saw them get up and follow Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome silently got up and followed Miroku and Sango after waiting a safe amount of time. She followed their trail, watching out for twigs on the ground and tree branches.  
  
When she saw them ahead of her, she saw them watching something or someone. Kagome circled around them so she could watch them and the something they were looking at in the clearing.  
  
She gasped as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou holding each other. Kagome then realized why they had changed directions and why Inuyasha had come back so late that morning.  
  
Her eyes started watering and she ran back to camp so Inuyasha wouldn't smell the salt.  
  
She knew she was making more noise than was wise, but she didn't care and it didn't seem that Inuyasha and Kikyou heard her.  
  
When she got back to camp, she looked at Shippou sleeping peacefully and finally let go of her tears.  
  
She ran past camp and didn't stop till she had reached a lake.  
  
When Kagome looked at her reflection, she remembered every time Inuyasha had compared her to Kikyou, every time he had insulted her, every time he hadn't allowed her to go home. She could almost count how many times he had used each name he called her.  
  
Then, she remembered all the times he had saved her. All the times he had returned to come get her. Kagome though of how many times she had seen something, like an emotion behind his mask.  
  
She decided then, that people break up, and Inuyasha and Kikyou would as soon as Inuyasha realized that Kikyou was helping Naraku.  
  
Sango and Miroku suddenly appeared behind Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Are you alright, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked her, putting his hand on her shoulder, for once being more like an older brother than a perverted friend.  
  
Kagome smiled at them and wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'm fine. Really." Kagome added as she saw the disbelieving faces they were giving each other.  
  
"Shall we go back to camp?" Sango suggested.  
  
The three headed back to the campsite to find that Shippou was still sleeping. Kagome climbed into the sleeping bag with him and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha was there. He hadn't noticed that Kagome had seen him with Kikyou, as he could only smell dirt and bones. He acted like nothing was wrong, and he hadn't been sleeping with a corpse.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched Kagome to see what she would do. But Kagome surprised them both, as she too acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
"This is sad." Sango said to him. "Even after seeing that, Kagome still loves him."  
  
"Love can do strange things to a person." Miroku said, shaking his head sadly. He put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Sango was too busy watching Kagome to notice. That is, until...  
  
SLAP  
  
"Pervert!" she yelled as his hand, once again slipped south.  
  
Soon later they started walking again, but stopped after a while as they saw someone standing in the middle of the road.  
  
"Kikyou!" Inuyasha said and rushed toward her as realization hit him.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all looked to Kagome to see how she would react.  
  
But Kagome surprised them once again by just sighing sadly as the two embraced. Well, actually Inuyasha hugged Kikyou, while Kikyou just stood there.  
  
"Inuyasha! How could you do that to Kagome?" Shippou yelled at him.  
  
Inuyasha froze. He had completely forgotten that Kagome and the rest of the gang were there. He had just been so happy Kikyou was there.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome. He expected her to by crying, then yell 'sit,' and go home.  
  
But, he saw her just looking at them, sadness written all over her face.  
  
"Inuyasha." he heard Kikyou whisper behind him.  
  
He looked back at her and saw what she wanted.  
  
"Kikyou is going to join us." he declared.  
  
*****  
  
Ok, I just got a flame. I'm just wondering if anyone is really hating this story because I paired Kagome off with Legolas. Does anyone want me to delete this story? Anyone hate me? I know someone does.  
  
The Hidden One 


	4. Where are we?

"WHAT?" Everyone except Inuyasha and Kikyou yelled, hurting Inuyasha's sensitive ears, but no one quite caring at the moment.  
  
"Hey! Watch the volume!" Inuyasha said, covering his ears.  
  
"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Feh. I mean what I said, wench." Inuyasha replied.  
  
The group all turned silent as what Inuyasha meant sunk in. Kikyou would be joining the group.  
  
Everyone looked to Kagome except Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
But instead of being angry, she smiled, which they could tell was slightly fake and forced. "At least we'll be able to find shards faster." she said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He seemed to want them to think this was the only reason he wanted Kikyou to join them.  
  
Only everyone in the group except Shippou had saw Inuyasha with Kikyou, so they knew the real reason. But even Shippou isn't stupid, and could figure it out.  
  
Inuyasha then followed Kikyou who had started walking on ahead. The rest slowly followed.  
  
Shippou whimpered.  
  
"What is it, Shippou?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The air stinks." he said, and pawed at his nose.  
  
*****  
  
That day, they had found two shards. Inuyasha seemed pleased, and he didn't insult Kagome that much.  
  
But Sango and Miroku could guess the truth. They hadn't been finding any shards before. They knew the shards had something to do with Kikyou's ties to Naraku.  
  
But the worst part was, Kagome had to leave soon. Kikyou could then take Inuyasha to hell with her, have Naraku attack them, or even seal the well to prevent Kagome from coming back.  
  
*****  
  
That night, Kagome approached Inuyasha. He was sitting in a tree, trying to pretend he was watching the group, but everyone could tell he was only watching Kikyou.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome called up to him.  
  
"Feh." was all he said to her, not even giving her a glance.  
  
"I need to go home." she said.  
  
Then he said the words she dreaded to hear, but had somewhat expected ever since Kikyou arrived.  
  
"Feh. Go ahead, bitch. We don't need you anymore, now that Kikyou is here."  
  
*****  
  
Sango and Miroku were speechless. Even with Kikyou now in their group, they never imagined Inuyasha saying that to Kagome.  
  
They saw first Kagome's pain, and they couldn't believe how deep it ran. She had loved him, with all her heart, and he betrayed her. Not just her love, but even her friendship.  
  
Then, Kagome face turned to anger.  
  
"Am I nothing more than a tool to be used, then cast aside to be replaced?" she asked him angrily, yet her voice stayed oddly calm.  
  
"Feh. You thought anything else?" Inuyasha answered, now feeling slightly guilty and scared of her at the moment.  
  
"A friend." she whispered before turning around and running back to the well.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her back with guilt written all over his face. His ears drooped and he sat on the ground in a sulky position.  
  
Kikyou then came up behind him, and put her hands on each of his shoulders. Inuyasha then stood up and got behind Kikyou. He looked at them with emotionless eyes, but said nothing.  
  
Kikyou then readied her bow and arrows that she had hidden behind her.  
  
"What is she doing?" Shippou asked Miroku worriedly.  
  
"She's going to kill us. And we can't stop her." he said grimly.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome reached the well. It really wasn't all that far, but she was panting, for she had ran all the way there without stopping.  
  
She then groaned as she realized she forgot her backpack. Kagome then turned around and ran back to where she left the gang.  
  
When Kagome reached the clearing, she found Kikyou aiming an arrow at Miroku, Sango, and a crying Shippou. But what made her both angry and sad was that Inuyasha was standing behind her, doing nothing to stop Kikyou or save his friends.  
  
She saw Kikyou fire her arrow.  
  
*****  
  
Shippou cried one thing when he saw Kikyou fire her arrow. "MOMMA!"  
  
Kagome's anger boiled over. You can break her heart, her body, her soul. But not her friends'.  
  
Her hands glowed and she pushed her energy toward Kikyou's arrow. The two energies met a few feet in front of the three. When the bright pink of Kagome's and the dark pink of Kikyou's met, the entire group and surrounding area was fill with a bright light.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome groaned as she sat up. "What happened."  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me that." Sango said. She was sitting by a fire she must have made, for it seemed no one else was up yet.  
  
"Is it still the same night?" Kagome asked her as she came to the fire and sat down.  
  
"It was dark when I woke up. I'm not sure." Sango answered.  
  
"Shippou!" Kagome said, remembering the little kitsune.  
  
"He's fine. Sleeping, like everyone else." Sango assured her.  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know for sure. We should be just a few miles south of the Liyasi village, if that blast didn't move us. Why?" Sango asked. "I'm not sure. This place just seems odd. Like-like we're missing something." Kagome said thoughtfully.  
  
Kirara then jumped up onto Sango's lap in her small cat form.  
  
Sango started petting her cat. "There isn't another youkai cat like Kirara." Sango said, and sighed at her luck.  
  
Then it clicked in Kagome's mind. Youkai.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome said, turning to her friend in puzzlement and understanding.  
  
"There aren't any youkai around here!" Kagome finished.  
  
*****  
  
HO: Some of you are wondering when Legolas and the rest of the LOTR group come in.  
  
Inu: They don't. I killed them all.  
  
Kagome: Sit! Don't lie and upset the readers!  
  
Inu: Why the hell would they be upset?  
  
Legolas: Why would they be reading this fic if we weren't in it? HO PROMISES we will show up next chapter. She won't rush or anything, it will just take more time.  
  
HO: Oh, and to solve that little problem with the flammer. I'm just wondering, which makes more sense? To listen to one person and delete a fan fic; or to listen to 50 other people and continue with something new?  
  
Inu: Listen to the flammer! This story sucks!  
  
HO: Aww, is Inu mad that Legolas gets Kagome?  
  
Legolas: I'm happy.  
  
Kagome: So am I.  
  
Inu: WHAT?  
  
Anyway, I wish to thank everyone who told me to NOT delete this fic. And just to get this thing straight. I'm not. Thank you very much: The Spiked Dragon butterfly4390 TenshiYoukai no Yugure CrissyKitty Diana The 2nd Epiphany Invisible Rain Kage Otome Kitsune-sama7 Lady of the Squrriles (and to all her squirrels!) Aya_chan Capn-BlackRose Ashleigh SailorKatoChan shingami02 Inu Youkai-Hime wintersbloodtear Black Kitsune Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe Shadow grl Lynks nooooooo don't delete! (Love then name ^_^) psch my opinion fanfic reader Vedelle chihiro-san Queen Klu bloodbunny  
  
The Hidden One 


	5. Who are they?

Sango looked at Kagome, puzzled. "If there aren't any youkai around, are we in your time?"  
  
Kagome looked around. "I don't *think* so...but I can't be sure."  
  
"Kagome...now that we're alone, why did you let Kikyou join our group?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome fidgeted. She really didn't want to answer Sagno, but then she'd have to think of an excuse of why not, and still Sango would pester her about it.  
  
Kagome got her needed distraction, when Miroku groaned, starting to wake. He stirred and sat up slowly, holding his head with his hand.  
  
He stood up, and walked over to the fire. He sat down next to Sango. She glared at him, obvioulsy wishing he was still unconscious. He just gave her an innocent 'I'm-not-doing-anything' smile.  
  
She looked at kagome and rolled her eyes. Sango wasn't falling for it, and scootd away from the perverted monk slightly.  
  
"Have you figured out where we are yet?" He asked the two girls.  
  
"Kagome said she didn't sense any youkai around, so I thought we might be in her time." Sango said.  
  
Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "It's possible. And this place did seem odd."  
  
"You guys," Kagome said, drawing Sango and Miroku's attention. "If we are in my time, there shouldn't be any jewel shards."  
  
"You're right." Miroku said. All three looked at the hanyou, predicting his reaction if he found out there might not be any jewel shards.  
  
They saw the hanyou stir as they watched him. Miroku threw them a look that clearly told them not to mention this. Sango and Kagome nodded their understanding.  
  
Inuyasha sat by the fire not speaking. He didn't seem to notice anything around him.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kaogme asked, still concerned for him even after all he'd done.  
  
Inuyasha jerked, as if she snapped him out of some kind of trance.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asked him again.  
  
"Feh. I'm fine." Inuyasha said, not caring that she was still concerned for him, after he had rejected her friendship.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed. "Miroku, where are we? We can't be where we were before."  
  
Miroku was about to ignore him completely, when he saw Kagome give him a look that told him to answer despite what he did.  
  
"We think we might have been transported to Lady Kagome's time, but aren't completely sure." Miroku said.  
  
"Then it's easy. We find the well and go back to the Feudal Era." Inuyasha said, not concerned at all about the problem.  
  
"We might not BE in Kagome's time though." Sango snapped at him. She wasn't as easy to forgive as kagome and neither could she control her temper like Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to her however, as Kikyou seemed to be waking up.  
  
Kagome gave Sango a reproving look, but all Sango did was glare at Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
Miroku then being as smart as he was, decided to take advantage of the moment.  
  
"Houshi!" Sango yelled and slapped him as once again he groped her.  
  
"I think that omorrow we should walk around and figure out where we are." Kagome suggested.  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded and started to bed down for the night. Sango as far away from Miroku as possible. Inuyasha and Kikyou said nothing, but the hanyou grabbed Kikyou around the waist and jumped up onto the nearest tree.  
  
Kagome just sighed and picked up Shippou. She didnt' want him to think they left him if he woke up alone. She then lay down to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning everyone was ready to go.  
  
"What direction?" Sango asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Who cares?" he said. He picked a directin, which happened to be southeast.  
  
"I think we should go that way." Kagome said, pointing north. She couldn't explain it, she just felt something almost pulling her that direction.  
  
Miroku could see Inuyasha open his mouth, most likely to protest along with insult.  
  
"It doesn't really matter, does it Inuyasha?" he said, trying to avoid a fight this early in the day.  
  
"Feh." was all Inuyasha said, but Miroku was relieved at that.  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later, Kagome stopped them on a cliff of rock.  
  
Everyone (except Kikyou) was in awe of the sight. Below them was a beautiful city, as if it came right out of a child's favorite legend. The makers didn't even seem to disturb a tree nor rock of its original place.  
  
The group walked as if in a slight trance toward the city.  
  
They reached the gates, and walked in for they were open. It didn't occur to any it was odd, they were too amazed at the beauty of such a place.  
  
It was like none they had seen, and probably will see for the rest of their lives.  
  
In front of htem was one man. He seemed to have an air of authority and command abou thim, even Inuyasha kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell. What is it you seek?" the man said.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to say it was non of his damn business, but luckily Kagome spoke first.  
  
"Do you have a medical ward of some sort? He has been unconscious for at least a day." Kagome said, gesturing to Shippou in her arms.  
  
"Follow me." Lord Elrond said, and started walking away from them.  
  
Kagome followed immediately, worried for Shippou, but it took a few moments for the others to realize they were supposed to be moving also.  
  
Soon Shippou was laying on a bed, and what seemed a 'nurse' almost was talking care of him.  
  
"What else is it you seek? I doubt you came all the way to Rivendell for medical aid." Lord Elrond said to them.  
  
"Well, we did come to find out wehre we are. Um... Have you ever heard of Japan?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"No. But I have heard of you." Elrond replied.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked him, confused.  
  
"A prophesy states that foreigners would one day come from another world. I had a feeling today was the day." Elrond explained.  
  
"Is that why you seemed to be waiting for us?" Sango asked him.  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
"What else does the prophesy say?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Not much else is known. It had been lost over time. I am one of a very few who know it had even existed." Elrond said.  
  
"Feh. You expect us to believe you?" Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
Elrond turned to him.  
  
"I expect you to listen to what I have to say and then make your decision." he told Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and turned away.  
  
"Forgive him. He has no manners" Miroku said, glaring at the hanyou.  
  
"Feh." was all Inuyasha said. Elrond gave an incline of his head to show he understood.  
  
"Father?" a woman asked coming into the room.  
  
"Yes?" Elrond answered.  
  
"Gandalf is here to see you." she said, then looked at the group.  
  
"I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond." Arwen said.  
  
"I am Kagome Higurashi. That's Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and that's Shippou." Kagome said, pointing to each person in turn.  
  
"Lady Arwen," Miroku said, coming up to her and taking her hand. "Will you bear my child?"  
  
Kagome and Sango knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Does he often do that?" Arwen asked the two girls.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Sango said, glaring at the unconscious monk.  
  
"I must see to Gandalf." Elrond said then spoke words in a language they didn't understand. He then left, leaving an unconscious monk, an unconscious fox, and four very confused people.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Elven. (Or is it Elvish?) Not many humans know that, I guess." Arwen said calmly.  
  
"Elven?" Sango asked.  
  
"Humans?" Kagome asked at the same time.  
  
"You don't smell like youkai." Inuyasha growled, putting his hand on his sword.  
  
"Youkai?" Arwen said looking confused.  
  
"I get it!" Kagome said. She continued on. "Inuyasha sit down. Your elves, because you speak Elven, we're humans, and Inuyasha and Shippou are youkai, humans with advanced abilities of an animal, or advanced animals like size etc." she said really fast, so it confused everyone even more.  
  
"I think Gandalf should here this." Arwen said.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha snorted. "We ain't talking to no one. As soon as the runt wakes up, we're leaving."  
  
"Sit. Lead the way, Arwen." Kagome said, following Arwen to where she last saw Gandalf.  
  
*****  
  
"Gandalf?" Arwen asked as she entered a room.  
  
"Lady Arwen!" Gandalf said. "What a pleasure to see you again."  
  
He paused and looked as four people behind her came in. Well, one of the four was carrying what looked a fifth person who seemed to be unconscious.  
  
"I see the prophesy is coming true, like Elrond has mentioned." Gandalf said.  
  
"So what of some 'prophesy'? A couple of words didn't bring us here." the man carrying the unconscious one said.  
  
"Inuyasha, mind your manners." a girl said to the man. "You know of the prophesy?" the girl said, turning to him.  
  
"Not much, unfortunately. Like everyone else." Gandalf sighed.  
  
"I thought you would like to hear their story, Gandalf." Arwen said.  
  
"Are you sure? It's a long tale." Kagome said.  
  
"And we aren't telling it." Inuyasha said and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Sit ." was all Kagome said.  
  
Gandalf raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.  
  
"Please, sit. We would dearly like to hear your story." Arwen said, motioning for them to sit.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said and sat down, followed by Sango and Kikyou. Miroku they left on the floor.  
  
"Don't tell them anything, wench. I don't trust them." Inuyasha said, glaring at Gandalf.  
  
Elrond, Arwen, and Gandalf were frowning. This girl was his friend and he insults her?  
  
"Well I do. So you just 'sit' down." Kagome said.  
  
They watched the hanyou once again crash down into the floor, before Kikyou went and helped him up.  
  
Sango glanced at Kagome worriedly, but it did not go unnoticed by Gandalf.  
  
Kagome then started her story.  
  
"On my fifteenth birthday, I fell through a well. I was transported five hundred years in the past. I broke a valuable jewel, and Inuyasha and I go around with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou picking up the pieces. Kikyou just recently joined our group." she summarized.  
  
She shot Sango a warning look, knowing she was the only one who could spill the rest of the story at the moment. Inuyasha wasn't listening, his pride more important, Miroku and Shippou were unconscious, and Kikyou didn't know half the story.  
  
Gandalf nodded, not quite believing that was all, but it was enough for now.  
  
"That is interesting. I'll have to check into this. As for now, I suggest you stay here in Rivendell." Gandalf said.  
  
"No way we're staying here. We're leaving." Inuyasha said stubbornly.  
  
"We're staying. I don't know where we are, it's not my time or yours, and I've never heard of a time with elves." Kagome argued.  
  
"Where are you from?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"None of your business." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm from Tokyo, Japan." Kagome said. "Earth." she added as an afterthought.  
  
"It seems you are in another world. This," said Elrond gesturing about. "Is Middle-Earth almost the end of the Elves' Time."  
  
Everyone just looked confused, except the elves and wizard in the room.  
  
"A story for another time. I think Kagome, is it?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"I think Kagome and her friends would like to rest." Gandalf finished.  
  
"I will show them their rooms." Arwen said.  
  
She led the group down a hallway and up a staircase. Arwen then motioned to a few doors.  
  
"Miroku can stay in that one with Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango in that room, with Kikyou in the remaining one." She said.  
  
"Thank you very much for this, Lady Arwen." Kagome said and bowed.  
  
"My pleasure, Kagome." Arwen said, and left them too their rooms.  
  
"I wonder why Kikyou gets her own room?" Sango said to Kagome as they entered their room. Inuyasha had already dragged Miroku into their room.  
  
"Do you really want to room with her?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango understood and silently thanked Arwen many times over.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome!" Someone yelled and jumped on her stomach, effectively waking the girl up.  
  
Kagome groaned, but then became excited as she realized who it was. "Shippou!"  
  
Kagome hugged him tightly when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Kagome called.  
  
"Kagome?" Arwen said as she came into the room.  
  
"Who is she, Kagome? I woke up and you weren't there. She was." Shippou said, pointing at Arwen.  
  
"Shippou, this is Arwen. Arwen, this is Shippou, the fox youkai." Kagome introduced.  
  
Arwen smiled and stuck out her hand.  
  
Shippou hesitantly put his hand in hers.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Shippou." Arwen said to him.  
  
Shippou smiled. He jumped onto her shoulder. "I like you. You're much nicer than Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome smiled. She was glad Shippou liked Arwen as much as she did.  
  
"Kagome! You're finally awake!" Sango said as she came into the room Kagome and she shared.  
  
"Finally? What time is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"8:00. The sun rose two hours ago." Arwen said.  
  
"Only 8:00?! Why did you wake me up so early?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She's always like this." Sango whispered to Arwen. "She'll fall right back to sleep if we don't get her up."  
  
Arwen nodded. She had an idea.  
  
"Kagome, I told Miroku that you agreed to bear his child, and you were just playing hard to get." Arwen said.  
  
"You WHAT?" Kagome yelled at her, jumping out of bed and chasing after the elf.  
  
"Come back here Arwen!" Kagome yelled at her.  
  
Sango laughed. Arwen was good, but it endangered her life. She decided that she better calm down Kagome before she killed Arwen.  
  
She needn't have worried, as Arwen was as light on her feet as any elf, and Kagome was only a human. An angry human, but a human none the less.  
  
Arwen stopped and so did Kagome as Miroku entered the scene.  
  
"Hello ladies." he said and bowed, looking at Arwen out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Kagome watched him warily.  
  
"Miroku." she said, as if warning him.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, a bit confused, for he hadn't done anything. Yet, anyway.  
  
Then Kagome realized. "You didn't actually do that did you?" she said angrily as Arwen shook her head.  
  
"Get back here Arwen!" Kagome said, chasing the elf this time for lying to her.  
  
"What's happening, Sango?" Miroku asked as Sango rushed past him.  
  
"Nothing!" Sango yelled back to him, laughing.  
  
To Arwen's surprise, Kagome was catching up with her. But al that left her as she immediately stopped, causing Kagome to run into her and fall down.  
  
"Arwen-" Kagome started, but then stopped as she saw Gandalf and Lord Elrond standing there in front of them. They were clearly trying to hide a smile.  
  
"I see you two have become quite good friends." Gandalf said. "Or the three of you." he added as Sango came running in, then come to a halt as she saw them.  
  
Kagome finally decided to get off the floor, and she dusted herself off, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Follow me, Kagome. I will finish the tour of Rivendell." Arwen said calmly and walked past them, Kagome and Sango following her silently.  
  
"Arwen, can you tell us the history of this Middle-Earth?" Sango asked wanting to understand more of where they were.  
  
"Of course Sango. It all started long before..."  
  
(And I hope you know what happened...)  
  
"Wow." Kagome said when Arwen finished.  
  
"Could you explain again what youkai are?" Arwen asked, not understanding Kagome's speedy explanation the day before.  
  
"Overly large animals, or humans with animal senses. Take Inuyasha or Shippou for example. Inuyasha is a hanyou, he's half dog and half human. Shippou is a fox youkai." Kagome explained slower this time.  
  
Arwen nodded her head.  
  
"Though I have just one more question." Kagome continued.  
  
"Who are they?" She asked pointing to what seemed like a man, an elf, and a dwarf.  
  
"Boromir of Minas Tirith, is the man. Legolas Greenleaf is the elf, he's of Mirkwood. And the dwarf is Gimli, son of Gloin." Gandalf said from behind them.  
  
*****  
  
*dodges sharp objects* uh, oops.  
  
Kagome: I don't think that's enough Legolas for the readers.  
  
Legolas: Greedy humans. HO is trying her best.  
  
Or what I think is my best...  
  
The Hidden One 


End file.
